To reduce crosstalk in an optical switch, there has been proposed an optical circuit in which an optical gate is connected to an output port of the optical switch. According to the optical circuit, inter-channel crosstalk is remarkably reduced because crosstalk light is intercepted by the optical gate. (For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-19569)